dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentan
) |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy |drives_on_the = right|image1 = Sentan Map.png|caption1 =Map of Sentan |anthem = Sentan, our home|royal_anthem = |iso_3166_code=NN |internet_tld=.nn|motto = The light worships us|predecessor = Vlokozu Union}} is a country and sovereign state in the United El Kadsreian Nations. Sentan is located in North America, in the El Kadsreian Islands, located on the left side of the North American continent. El Kadsre, Mahri, Hawaii, Mexico, Vicnora and North El Kadsre are Sentan's neighbouring countries. History First Years: 1835-1914 Sentanese Empire: 1914-1950 Sentanese State: 1950-1969 After losing to KSR and Mahri in the Eight-Day War, the Sentanese Empire had rapidly shrunk and became the Sentanese State. Three weeks after the creation, their economic crashed, starting their 13-year economic depression. Sentan was the one of the poorest states in North America and they blamed the newly-formed Republic of El Kadsre on their economic depression, as they took away many resouces from them after the war. In 1951, Sentanese forces attempted to assassinate Hiroshi Kayos by setting the El Kadsre City Hall ablaze, where Kayos participated in the Koto concert. Kayos and his family, along its high ranking officials and most of the audience managed to evacuate the hall before it went into flames. Two perpetrators, Shin Mizuki and Ichiro Abe, who are Sentanese soilders, were arrested and deported back to Sentan. Vlokozu Union: 1969-1989 Main article: Vlokozu Union On November 11, 1969, Michael Vlokozu took control of Sentan. Sentan was seen as the second-poorest state in the country thanks to the state government having lots of mismanagement. Post-Vlokozu Union Era: 1989-1995 The Vlokozu Union was dissolved on March 29, 1989, and was split into five countries (El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora) to form the United El Kadsreian Nations after Michael Vlokozu was assassinated four days earlier in Japan. In February 29, 1992, the police raided the Sentan Government House and arrested the then-Prime Minister of Sentan, Shin Sekai. Immediately after Sekai's arrest, Reginald van Wouters was elected as the next prime minister of Sentan. Shin Sekai was found guilty of coercion and abuse of power and sentenced to 25 years in prison. Sekai was released in 2017. Gyönyörű Földünk Era: 1995-2002 In July 22, 1995 at about 2:04a.m., an apolitical militia group called Gyönyörű Földünk took over Sentan. Reginald van Wouters was deported to his parents' native Belgium, all political activities were suspended, and various laws were amended. Various Sentaneses tried to fight back, but they were imprisoned or made slaves, causing some to commit suicide. The whole militia surrendered on July 15, 2002 during the midnight hours after losing to the Sentanese government-in-exile with El Kadsre and Mahri's support in the Battle of Fusa, and the group's leader, Gábor Horváth (1955-2003), was executed in Mahri on September 19, 2003. Modern Sentan: 2002-present Since the end of the Vlokozu and Gyönyörű Földünk eras, Sentan has undergone massive changes. It is one of the richest UEKN countries, and business has boomed accross the country. Since 2003, Sentan has been ruled by members of the Hazakte family. Whilst Queen Elizabeth II is the de jure queen of Sentan, Ming Hazakte is considered the de facto queen. Much of the current Sentan government is based on ancient Asian customs, rules laid out for Fusa during it's status as a "gypsy city", and the Sentanese imperalism system. Economy The economy of Sentan has a GDP of SN$782 billion as of 2018. Culture Media The most popular television networks are SBC, STN, FBS, Tri, NBN etc. Radio networks are RNUEKN, CPN Radio, and Vlokradio. Population The population in the country is about 22.5 million. (2019 estimate) Climate People/Trends * Sentan's currency is Sentanese dollar. * Sentan has six languages. English, Vicnoran and Japanese are the official languages while Maori, Spanish and Filipino are the regional languages. Events Politics Schools This Landscape * Sentan is located in North America; El Kadsre, Mexico, Mahri, North El Kadsre, Vicnora and Hawaii (United States) are Sentan's neighboring countries. Incidents Technology * Sentan's cars drives on the right. * Sentan's standard plug socket is Type I, similar to Australia, New Zealand, El Kadsre, Vicnora, North El Kadsre, Argentina and Papua New Guinea. * Sentan has country-owned car companies, that were Sen Motors. Crime Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:Sentan Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:North America Category:Countries established in 1835 Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:El Kadsreian Islands Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories